When We Meet Again
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: Sequel to Another Summer Romance. Bella has just published her book, a true story about her romance with Edward. What happens when he finds out about their daughter? Will the couple reunite? AH. M rated for Lemons.
1. Preface

Sequel to Another Summer Romance. Bella has just published her book, a true story about her romance with Edward. What happens when he finds out about their daughter? Will the couple reunite? AH. M rated for Lemons.

**Preface**

**BPOV**

I stood, gazing across the horizon of people.

'Are there any questions?'

A sea of hands shot up. I pointed to the closest person.

'Yes?'

'Is it really a true story? I mean, these characters Sally and Jared, and the baby.'

'Yes, yes it is. The baby is called Carlie and the man; I cannot tell you his name. It is an experience I wanted my fans to know of. For the younger generation or the older. I had an affair, but that doesn't make it right. You see, this was the hardest experience I've ever had to face. It was hard bringing Carlie up. She may only be two, but for the single mothers out there, it is hard. I love my daughter, but I wish she had her father. Any more questions?'

More hands rose. I nodded to another person.

'The note you wrote at the end of the book, does he read the books?'

'No, he doesn't.'

'Then, may I ask how he will find the note.'

'His sister, who I became very friendly with, does read my books, so hopefully she will show him.'

A long day of questions went by and soon I became very tired, so I decided that I would finish it.

On my way home, I thought and thought, about my life, Carlie, Jake, my books and _him_.

_Edward, come back to me, please._


	2. A Chance

Sequel to Another Summer Romance. Bella has just published her book, a true story about her romance with Edward. What happens when he finds out about their daughter? Will the couple reunite? AH. M rated for Lemons.

**A Chance**

**EPOV**

I sat on my bed, as usual, moping about. It had been two and a half years since I had last seen Bella. I missed her so much, I still loved her. I would just think about what her life was like now. She and Jake, with a baby, living in a big house with a garden and all of them were happy.

We had moved to the Isle, my father and his friend, Carlisle, owned. It was a change of scene, to get over Bella, but it didn't work, because it caused me to think, which led to me thinking about her.

I lay on my side, staring out of the window. I could never sleep properly now. I heard my door open, but paid no attention.

'Edward?' I ignored the voice of my sister. 'Edward, please, it's important. You need to hear this.'

'Go away Jane.' I murmured.

'Fine I'll read it anyway,

_For Edward,_

_You know this story is 100% true, so please come and find me, and your daughter._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

Well, there you go, have fun spending your life moping around.'

I shot up. 'What story? What daughter? Bella?'

'She's called Carlie; Bella wrote a book about your romance in Italy, hoping she could find you.'

'My daughter, Carlie. Bella, Where are they?'

**BPOV**

I was sat in Carlisle's office; I needed to talk to him.

'Bella, what's wrong?'

I stood and walked over to the window.

'I need to get away Carlisle, a change of scene, just for a while. Carlie and I.'

'I know just the place Bella.'

* * *

It had been two weeks; Carlie and I were on our way to an exotic location. Carlisle had planned a, get-away, holiday for us. He was great, like family to me.

'Say goodbye to Uncle Carlisle, Carlie.'

'Bye bye Uncle Carlisle.' He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

'Goodbye Bella, have fun.' He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

'Bye Carlisle, thank you so much for this.'

'It's no problem Bella.'

I smiled and turned to walk through the line, to the ticket desk.

About an hour later, we were on the plane and taking off. Carlie was in the seat asleep. I looked out of the window and remembered the last time I was on a plane.

_Flashback_

_I was leaning into Jake, sobbing into his shirt, as he held me. I would never see Edward again, ever. And now there was a chance, I was carrying his child. I still had to make sure._

_'Ssh, its okay Bella, I'm here. If it is a baby, then I will help you. We will raise it, together, to be a good, kind, honourable child.'_

_'Thank-y-you J-Jake.'_

_He held me to his chest and kissed my forehead, as I sobbed, yet again._

_End of Flashback_

Jake had stayed and helped me raise her. He was getting married. I was happy for him. Carlie was their flower girl.

I slowly fell asleep. I was awoken by Carlie calling me.

'Mummy, we're nearly there. The man on the speaker thingy said so. Is he right?'

'I think he is honey. Look out of the window.' I put my arm around her and looked out of the window. 'See, there, the land is there. That's where we are going honey.'

'YAY! It's pretty there mummy.'

'Yes, it is. When we get back you'll have to thank Uncle Carlisle.'

'Okay mummy.'

As soon as we were off the plane, I breathed in the fresh air and let the wind blow through my hair. It was beautiful here.

We collected our luggage and set off to find a taxi, but then I saw someone I hadn't seen in ages. I gasped and froze in my spot.

He kissed the girl, who had come off another plane and turned, stopping when he saw me. He froze as well. A word fell from his lips.

'Bella?'

* * *

**Can you guess who this mystery man is? You'll have to wait and see 'cause I'm not saying anything. LOL**

**R&R**

**xxx**


	3. See You Again

******(AN: To Kenai52503, you are extremely clever to work this out. For guessing this, I am dedicating this chapter to you.)**

* * *

Sequel to Another Summer Romance. Bella has just published her book, a true story about her romance with Edward. What happens when he finds out about their daughter? Will the couple reunite? AH. M rated for Lemons.

**See you again**

'Bella?'

'Alec?' I gasped, as he started walking towards me.

'Bella, how are you? What are doing here? Who's the little girl?'

'I'm great and as for your second question, I could ask you the same thing. This little girl is your niece Alec.'

'My niece, you mean, Edward's child?' I nodded. 'Well, wow.' He bent down to my Carlie. 'Hey, I'm your uncle Alec, what's your name?'

'Carlie.'

'Wow, that's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you Carlie.' He stood again, as the girl he had been kissing walked towards us. 'Bella, this is my girlfriend, Heidi. Heidi, this is my brother's...uh...'

'I'm an old friend basically, and his brother's ex-fiancé, I guess you could say.'

'Really? Edward proposed to you?' Alec asked, surprised. I nodded.

'It's nice to meet you Bella. Do you mind me asking what happened?'

'Of course not, but do you read? It would be a lot easier.'

'Yes, I do.' She gave me a confused look.

'Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Bella Swan...'

'Wait, Bella Swan, the writer.'

'Yes.'

'That new book, it was you and Edward? Oh my, I'm so sorry Bella. Wow.'

'Its fine Heidi, I'm okay, really.' I reassured, myself as well as, them.

We were silent as we walked outside.

Alec stopped us and spoke, 'Can you wait here? I need to do something quickly.' We nodded and sat on a bench. Carlie sat on my lap and cuddled up to me, sucking her thumb. Her eyes were bright and staring at the people that went past us.

**EPOV**

I sat thinking of a plan to get Bella back into my life, when my phone started to ring.

'Alec, what's up? Aren't you supposed to be meeting Heidi?'

'When were you going to tell us that you proposed to Bella? And how about the child Edward?'

'How do you know about Carlie? Did Jane tell you before she told me? How do you know I proposed to Bella?'

'Wait, you only just found out about Carlie?'

'Yes, did Jane tell you?'

'No, I just met her. Bella's here Edward, at the airport.'

'Keep her there, I'm coming.'

'I'll try, see you soon dude.'

I grabbed and ran out of the house, ignoring my father's shouts.

'KEEP AWAY FROM THAT SLUT EDWARD!'

'DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A SLUT! I'M LEAVING DAD, YOU CAN'T STOP ME!'

I got in the car and drove over the speed limit to get to my Bella.

Finally, I could see Bella, kiss her, love her, and marry her. My Bella.

**BPOV**

Alec persuaded me to stay and have coffee with them at the airport. It was great catching up with him. I would soon have to go, if I going to get to the beach house, at some point today. Carlie was tired and fell asleep in my arms. Alec took her and went for a walk with her for a while. Once he came back, I told him I had to get going.

'Can't you stay a little bit longer?' I was starting to get suspicious of him.

'I can't, but we'll get together during my stay I promise.' His eyes were focused behind me, but I ignored him.

'Okay, we'll get together soon.'

'It was nice to meet you Bella.'

'You too Heidi. Bye guys.'

I turned and gasped, feeling my heart burst, from happiness.

'Edward?' His face lit up and he smiled a smile that reached his ears. I gave Carlie to Alec.

'Bella.' We ran to each other. He picked me up and kissed me, with such passion. I clung on to him.


	4. Together Again

Sequel to Another Summer Romance. Bella has just published her book, a true story about her romance with Edward. What happens when he finds out about their daughter? Will the couple reunite? AH. M rated for Lemons.

**Together Again**

I had never felt so happy in my life. Edward held me so close to him, his face buried in my hair.

'Edward, I can't believe it's you.'

'Oh, Bella. I love you.'

'I love you too.' He kissed me passionately, and then leant his forehead against mine. We gazed into each other's eyes.

'Promise me we will get married this time Bella.'

'We will.'

He kissed me again. His eyes looked past me though towards my little girl, who was still asleep in Alec's arms. He took my hand and moved towards her. Alec handed her to him and he hugged her to his chest. A few tears slid down my cheeks. Her eyes opened slightly. Blinking a few times, her eyes settled on the man holding her. She looked at me.

'Mommy?' her tone was uneasy.

'It's okay baby. Go on.' She looked at him.

'Hello Carlie.'

'Are you my daddy?' I gasped.

'Yes, I am.' I had never told her about her daddy. He picked her up and held his hand out for me. I took it immediately and followed him out of the airport. We got into his car. I had to put Carlie on a few stacked books, until I could get a car seat.

Edward and I were glancing at each other quite a lot in the duration of our journey. I still couldn't believe it was him. My Edward, my love, my life.

I had waited so long for this moment and it was finally here.

'Edward?' He looked at me. 'What are going to do? I mean, we have completely separate lives. You live here and I still live in America. We have a daughter. How is this going to work?'

'I don't know yet. How long are you here for?'

'About two weeks.'

'Okay, we have two weeks to figure this out. I could always move to America with you.'

'But your family is here.'

'Yes, but, within a month, they won't be. Alec is going back to Italy, to live with Heidi, and Jane is moving in with a guy she met in America. And then my father...I can do without him.' I noticed that his hands gripped the steering wheel harder and his expression rapidly changed to anger.

I put my hand on his thigh. 'Edward? What happened with your father?'

'He angered me this morning. He saw me leaving to come to you and said some things that I didn't like.'

'Oh. They were about me, weren't they?'

He nodded. 'Bella, would you like to do something tonight? The island has beautiful sunsets and Jane could look after Carlie, well she needs the practice so...'

'She's pregnant?'

'Yeah, the guy from America. She's moving there and marrying him soon.'

'Well, I'd love to do that tonight.'

He smiled and pulled into the driveway of a huge house. By now I wasn't surprised about his huge houses.

'My father is staying with us at the moment, because his house is under renovation.'

'Okay, I'll stay polite. I'll try and make him like me.'

'Don't bother, he's too stubborn.'

I laughed and got out of the car. Edward got Carlie out and gave her to me, before going to get the bags out of the boot.

He grabbed them all and led me to the door. When we got into the house, I followed him to a room upstairs. His room. He put down the bags and started to set up Carlie's carry cot.

After we put Carlie down, he led me downstairs to the lounge area. We sat down and just talked. I told him about the book and my life and he told me all about his life. He told me about how much he had missed.

'I'm annoyed that I missed you giving birth to our baby. What was it like? Was anyone with you?'

'Jacob was there, he was always there for me and Carlie, but she always saw as an uncle and not a father, so don't worry about that. The birth was painful and it made me miss you even more. As soon as they gave Carlie to me, I saw you. She looked so much like you, I must have cried for two days straight after giving birth. Jacob had to take care of her for me. I thought that I couldn't do it; I thought my child would never know her mother, because I didn't want to see your face every day, without you being there. I love you Edward and I still have,' I pulled the chain from my neck, 'this.' The engagement ring still dangled from the end of the chain. He looked as though he was about to kiss me, but pulled back. His eyes were focused behind me. I looked around and immediately stood up.

'Sir?' I held out my hand, hoping he'd shake it. He just looked at it like it was offending him.

'Keep away from me, you slut.' And with that, he walked out of the room. I could feel the tears in my eyes, then felt Edward's arms wrap around me. I turned and cried into his shoulder.


	5. Notes and Letters

Sequel to Another Summer Romance. Bella has just published her book, a true story about her romance with Edward. What happens when he finds out about their daughter? Will the couple reunite? AH. M rated for Lemons.

* * *

**Notes and Letters**

**EPOV**

I let go of Bella, making sure she was okay by herself, and ran after him. He turned to me, starting to speak.

I cut him off. 'How the hell do you think you have the right to say that to her? She has been nothing but kind and you throw it all back in her face. You know what, I can't stand this anymore. All my life you have been a stuck up twat and I'm sick of it. I won't let you destroy my life more than you have.'

'Edward! I have something to tell you!'

'Save it!' I turned my back on him and made my way back to Bella.

An hour went past in silence, before she spoke. I held her in my arms.

'Why does he hate me so much? All I ever did was fall in love. That's not a crime, is it?'

'He's a very proper man, Bella. He does things by the book. He didn't like the fact that you fell in love with me while married to another man. By the 'book', that is wrong. But you have to understand, that I don't care about what he thinks. I love you and that is all that matters.'

A voice spoke beside us, I looked up glaring. 'That is not the reason for my anger, Edward. I have to apologise to you, Bella. The truth is that this all reminds me of my past.' I looked at him, confused. 'Yes, Edward, I'm not as proper as you think, you're not the only one with secrets. Bella, you reminded me a lot of Sulpicia when I first saw you and the situation made me think about what I had done before. I was determined for you two not to make the mistakes I did. I was the married one and Sulpicia was in Edward's place. I had an affair with my first wife,' He looked at me, 'Edward's mother.' My heart raced fast. 'I had no idea your mother was pregnant with you when we divorced. You were given to me because Elizabeth, your mother, suffered from post-natal depression and began drinking, which led to her being put in a rehabilitation unit. You were two. Sulpicia loved you like you were her own.'

'How come you've never told me this?'

Tears welled up in my eyes. Bella took my hand, gently squeezing it. I squeezed back.

'I don't know, I guess I could never find the right moment. Me and Sulpicia were going to tell you, that time we all sat down to chat to you about something, but Sulpicia went into labour. After that I never found the courage to tell you. You and the twins were so close.'

'What about my real mother, has she been in contact?'

'She wrote letters on three occasions. Your 16th, 18th and 21st birthdays. Different addresses every time. No others have been sent since.'

'Where are the letters?'

He stood, walking to the desk and pulled out three letters from the drawer. I took the letters from his grip and left the house.

**BPOV**

'I'm sorry, Bella, you are welcome here for as long as you want whenever you want. And Carlie as well.'

'Thank you, I need to get her up actually.'

'I think you should get some sleep, my dear. Why don't you let me take her for a while?'

'That would be nice, thank you.' He smiled and followed me to my room.

**EPOV (AN: None of these roads and stuff are real by the way :P )**

_Elizabeth Masen_

_Flat 2b_

_74 Marson Lane_

_Manhattan_

_New York_

_United States of America_

_Edward Masen_

_205 Dahlia Road_

_Volterra_

_Italy_

_Dear Edward,_

_Happy 16th birthday, darling. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write. I just couldn't find the courage to write after the way we parted. I promise I love you with all I have in me. I hope that your father and his lover are looking after you._

_I've cleaned myself up after 6 years in a rehab centre. I would love to see you again, though it is hard as I am constantly moving around. My job keeps me from staying in one place. But if you want to see me then just find me, I am in the phonebook no matter where I move._

_I love you, my darling and I hope I hear from you soon, if not I'll send you another letter on your 18th._

_Have a great birthday and don't charm too many girls._

_Elizabeth_

_Xxx_

'Oh, if you only knew.' I laughed. That year had been my turning point. My good looks and charms had kicked in at that age.

_Elizabeth Masen_

_Flat 14a_

_59 Severen Way_

_Berlin_

_Germany_

_Edward Masen_

_205 Dahlia Road_

_Volterra_

_Italy_

_Dear Edward,_

_I haven't heard from you, so I'm guessing either you've moved, your father hasn't given you the letter or you don't want contact with me. Either way, you need to know that I love you._

_Happy 18th birthday. I hope it is a fantastic day. The age of drinking, well, all I can say is don't drink too much, it got me in trouble and that is why I am writing to you now, instead of lecturing you._

_I'm still in the same position as before, my job moving me around, so try and get in contact please._

_I actually have some news, which is that I'm getting re-married. In a week today, so hopefully I will have more news next time I write._

_Next time I write will be on your 21st, so have a fantastic 3 years._

_I love you,_

_Elizabeth_

_Xxx_

She was getting re-married, no, she was re-married. I grabbed the last letter.

_Elizabeth Masen_

_Flat A_

_3 Piccadilly Circus_

_West End_

_London_

_England_

_Edward Masen_

_205 Dahlia Road_

_Volterra_

_Italy_

_Dear Edward,_

_Happy 21st birthday, I hope it has been a fantastic day and that you will have eventful years to come._

_I still haven't heard anything from you. I'm always thinking of you, more now as your little brother looks like you. He was 1 six weeks ago. He reminds me of you in almost every way. Neither of you have much of your father's in you. His name is Riley._

_I hope you will contact us some day. I'm sure you would love Riley. I quit my job so there is a better chance to find me, but we are moving out of London in two days. To Italy in fact. I want to be close to my family again, so hopefully we will see each other soon._

_Soon you will be married one day with your own children, if you are not already that is._

_Sadly, this will be my last letter to you._

_I love you dearly_

_Elizabeth_

_Xxx_

_P.S_

_Our new address:_

_5 Romeo Avenue_

_Verona_

_Italy_


	6. Family Reunion

**Family Reunions**

I grabbed my phone, quickly punching in numbers.

'Hello, operator, can I help you?' A nasally women spoke.

'Yes, the number for,' I looked at the last page, 'Elizabeth Masen, 5 Romeo Avenue, Verona, Italy.'

'Shall I put you through?'

'Yes please.'

I heard the ringing.

This was it; I was finally going to speak to my real mother. _What the hell am I doing? What if she doesn't want me anymore? It has been 5 years since she last wrote. I'm 26 now, Riley will be about 6. What if Riley answers?_

'Hello, I mean, Salve.' A little boy's voice...Riley. _Edward, for heaven's sake, pull yourself together!_

'Hello, is that Riley?'

'Yes.'

'Riley, is your mum there?'

'Mummy is Volterra for a few days seeing Auntie Bree.'

'Oh okay. Can you write my number down for me?'

'Okay.'

I gave him the number slowly so he could get it.

'Please tell her to call me as soon as possible.'

There was a bang and then a voice in the background.

'Mummy is home.' My heart began to pound in my chest.

'Riley, I'm home. Who's on the phone, baby?'

'Some man wants to talk to you.'

I heard her pick the phone up.

'Hello?' My words caught in my throat. I couldn't physically say anything. 'Hello?' _What the hell am I doing? This is ridiculous, I shouldn't have called. _'Look, whoever this is. Stop messing with my family.'

_No! _'Wait!'

'Who is this?'

'I, uh...'

'I haven't got all day, you know? If you're not going to talk, then there is no point in me staying on the phone.'

'Mom, no!'

I heard her take a sharp breath out. 'Edward?'

'Yes, it's me.'

I heard her start to sob. 'Edward, I can't believe it. I thought you were never going to call.'

'I, only, just found out you exist. I read the letters and called. And Riley...we just moved away from Volterra for the summer.'

'Wait, Aro only just told you? Where are you?

'We're on Isle Esme and Yes, I can't believe he kept this from me. He cheated on you, and then hates my girlfriend for cheating on her husband with me as well.' I was rambling on.

'Woah! We really need to catch up. When do you get back?'

'I really need to get away from him for a while, so I'm going to come back as soon as possible with Bella and Carlie.'

'Two?' She was surprised like she thought I had two women.

'Girlfriend and daughter.'

She gasped. 'Make it soon, we really need to talk.'

'Okay, well, I have your address, so I'll come straight away.'

'Okay sweetie, see you soon.'

'Bye mum.'

I had spoken to her barely five minutes and already I felt like she had been my mother all long.

Entering the house I saw dad holding Carlie.

'Where's Bella?'

They looked at me, he was smiling and Carlie was full of glee.

'She's getting some much needed sleep.'

I ran upstairs, entering the bedroom.

Bella was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful.

I wrote her a note.

_My love, Bella,_

_I've talked to mum and I need to see her. She's in Italy and has been there I was 21. I can't believe it._

_Anyway, I'm going back to Volterra, you can stay here as long as you want, or come and see me in Volterra, maybe stay. You looked tired so I thought I'd let you sleep. I'm catching the first flight out, so I'll see you soon and I'll as soon as I get to Volterra._

_I love you and Carlie so much and I won't lose you two again. _

_All my love,_

_Edward_

_Xxx_

'There.' Finished with three significant, perfect kisses. Just like mum.

I placed the note beside Bella and a kiss on her cheek, and then left the room with a peaceful silence and my suitcase.

Practically launching myself down the stairs, I was greeted by a confused man and a happy little girl.

I kissed her on the head and quickly said goodbye then grabbed the suitcase.

Dad placed Carlie on the steps.

'What are you doing?' He frowned at me.

'I'm going back to Volterra.'

'And what about your girls?'

'Bella needs rest, not another flight. She and Carlie will stay here as long as they like then if they wish, they can come to Italy.'

'Why are you going back?'

'You know why. I've just spoken to her and I'm going to see her as soon as I get to Italy.' Every word I said to him was sharp and said through gritted teeth.

'Alright, well, have a safe flight and tell her...I'm sorry.'

I nodded and reluctantly gave him a hug.

**BPOV**

The sunset streamed through the curtains and just for that moment I felt I was back in Italy. Those moments I would wake up, Edward's arm sprawled across my waist, my back tight against his chest. Skin against skin. The fluttery, yet relaxed feeling I felt when I breathed in his scent. I missed those moments.

I was pulled out of the memory, and sat up wondering if finding Edward again was all a dream. I looked around the room. I could smell Edward's scent and my heart flustered. Carlie's crib in the corner of the room and next to it, the suitcase. None of it was a dream.

Shaking the thought from my mind, I looked over at the clock.

'6pm.' I knew I had slept enough so I arose from the bed, chucking the blanket to one side.

Upon doing so, I heard a crackle of paper. There, underneath one fold of blanket, was a piece of paper with Edward's delicate, cursive handwriting.

I read his words and smiled. Carlie and I would go straight out to Italy.

I grabbed my, still packed, suitcase and went downstairs.

Aro was sat feeding Carlie. He looked up. 'Morning Bella. I'm guessing you, too, are going to Italy to see Elizabeth.'

'Yes, we are. Thank you for looking after Carlie, I really appreciate it.'

'It's no trouble at all, you have a lovely daughter and it was the least I could do. I loved spending the time with my grand-daughter.'

'Yes, she is. I'm glad she got to spend time with you. Anyway, we are all packed. So, hopefully soon we will see you again; thank you for letting me and Carlie stay.'

'It was no problem. Again, I am sorry for the way I treated you and thank you for forgiving me.'

'You had your reasons and that's all I can say. The least I could do was forgive you. Well, this is goodbye for now.' I took Carlie and we said our goodbyes and left.

We had just reached the airport when my phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Bella, it's me. Dad told me you had left for Italy.'

'Yes, we have just reached the airport.'

'Okay, great. I'm in Volterra, unpacked and everything. I'm on my way to Verona, so call me when you get here and I will pick you up.'

'No need, I have your address, I'll take a taxi and call when I get to the house.'

'Okay, the spare key is under the left plant pot by the front door. Have a safe flight. Love you.'

'Thanks, we will. Love you too.'

With that we hung up.

**EPOV**

Three knocks.

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

Those three knocks echoed in my ears and I, suddenly, felt a little queasy. My heart was beating so fast, I felt jumpy and nervous.

The only other time I had felt like this was when I had been contemplating whether or not to speak to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, sitting on the ledge of Trevi fountain. Bella, my Bella, my one love.

That thought washed all my anxiety away. I was so lucky to have her and Carlie.

The door opening brought me back to reality, and there stood she. My mother. Dad was right; there was definitely a resemblance between her and Bella.

'Edward!' A smile spread across her face, as she took me in her arms.

I hugged her back, feeling complete bliss within my body. A little boy stood just behind her holding a crayon. She let go of me and looked towards him.

He took her out-stretched hand. 'Riley, this is Edward. He is your big brother.'

I knelt down to his height. 'Hello Riley.'

He smiled a big, genuine smile. 'I have a big brother!'

Elizabeth, mum laughed. 'My husband, Michael, is at work at the moment. So we have Riley with us. Come on in. Do you drink tea? Or coffee?'

'A coffee would be great, please.'

'How do you take it?'

'Milk, with one sugar.'

She looked at me with an amazed surprise. 'That's how I take mine.'

I smiled and sat on the couch. Riley came and sat on the floor beside me, continuing to colour in his picture. She was right, he did look like me. He was clearly drawing a dog, but I thought I would ask anyway.

'What are you drawing then, Riley?'

'A doggie.'

He was good at drawing. 'Wow, it's really good.' He giggled.

Elizabeth walked in with the two coffees and placed them on the coasters. 'Be careful of these Riley, they are hot.' She looked at me. 'He's going to be the next Da Vinci, I think.' She laughed.

I laughed too. 'I can believe it.'

She sat down. 'So tell me about your girls then?'

'Well there's my girlfriend, Bella. We've only just reunited yesterday actually. She was on vacation in Rome. I was living there at the time. I walked through the streets every night. And one night she was there, sitting on the Trevi fountain. She is so beautiful, mum, and she has an amazing personality. I was nervous about approaching this stunning woman. I approached her and we hit it off straight away. I was amazed, and she was fantastic.

'She's a writer. She had writers block, that's why she was in Rome. To give her inspiration, and well by the sounds of it, she got her inspiration. I found out she was married that night as well. But I had instantly fallen in love with her, I couldn't help myself, I wanted to be with her, even just for those few days we were together. It turned out, she felt the same way. I took her on a date the next day and well things went very well, I won't give you any details on that though. She was having an affair with me.

'She's not a bad person at all but her and her husband, there was no love left there and well with us, it was like love at first sight, soul mates, whatever you want to call it. They had been best friends for years and still are. He's getting married again so I've heard. They got married straight out of college, so soon and things just didn't work out.

'I showed her around Rome and taught her some Italian. I also took her to meet the twins, dad and Sulpicia's children, and I, even, bought her a ring, a sort of engagement ring after asking her to marry me one of the nights. That sounds bad, I know, but she said yes and it was a spur of the moment thing. She wore it on a long chain and well we got to her hotel room and well...never mind about that because we didn't get far before her husband walked in on us. He had come to see her. I left them to talk and of course, dad, always having something to say, had put a camera in the room. To start off with, it had been to film us so he could show her husband, but he blackmailed her with it, telling her that he would ruin her career and life. She didn't listen. But I was so shocked with the whole situation; I did believe him when he told me she had gone back to Jake. It changed my life, I moved back in with dad, changed my number, everything. Everything that reminded me of her. She didn't have writers block anymore, her next book was about us. My sister, Jane, always did love Bella's books. And well we forgot about protection...now I have a daughter, Carlie. Jane told me about the book and I set off to find her. That same day I got a call from Alec, my brother, the other twin. He needed picking up, him and his girlfriend, from the airport. And Bella was there, it was like fate had worked out for us. That all happened yesterday, it was a busy day for us. And that's everything.'

'I can't believe you just told me the ending!'

'What?'

She quickly got up and ran upstairs, returning a few minutes later with a book. She handed it to me.

The cover was a man and a woman holding each other tightly, kissing passionately. In front of the Trevi fountain. The girl was wearing a wedding ring, but not the man. There were was cursive writing that said 'Another Summer Romance'. Bella's name was written on the bottom. I opened it up and there was the note to me. I closed it again.

'This is the book.'

'Yes, it's very,' She cleared her throat, 'detailed.'

'Ah...well, so you know the story now, from both sides.'

'When do I get to meet them then?'

'Soon, she is most likely on the plane now.'

'Great.'

My phone started ringing.

'Hey love.'

'Hey. We've just arrived, how are things going with Elizabeth?'

'Great, absolutely fantastic, she is a big fan of your books, so I ruined the ending of Another Summer Romance for her.'

She laughed. 'Oh dear.'

'Right, one second...'

'Okay.' I put my hand over the speaker.

'Mum, do you want to meet my girl's now?'

Her face lit up. 'I would love to.'

I smiled and put the phone back to my ear.

'Don't go anywhere; I'm bringing mum and Riley to see you.'

'Riley?'

'My brother, he's a real artist.'

'Okay, sounds perfect. See you soon. Love you.'

'Love you too, babe. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Elizabeth and Riley were stood at the door, ready to go, smiling with wonder.

'Let's go.'


	7. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	8. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
